Artistic Vader
by Evil MastermindCyrax
Summary: Vader drinks a fatal tea made by Yoda and becomes insanely artistic. What happened? This story was written by a ten year old here.
1. Chapter 1

**Darth Arthritis **

**Author's Note: This is my first time as a writer on Yes, I'm actually 10 but don't tell anyone. I really like to write but they won't let people in under 12. :(Darth Vader is an evil Anakin who serves Palpitine and is the Father of Luke (just in case ya didn't know that) : )**

**Enjoy my first story.

* * *

**

It's a nice day on Dagobah, Mount Yoda. The sun shone on the trees coloring them gold.

On a random yard full of grass two Jedi stood. "It's sunny" Luke said to Yoda.

"Perfect for… artistic Light saber drawing!" Luke shouted.

"Going to my garden I must" said Yoda.

Yoda walked a few yards to a colorful patch.

"Yoda's got thousands of herbs," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Dragon's Tail Flower, plant rare and powerful it is" said Yoda.

"Spydi, here come!"

A huge blue mutant Spider crawled out of a random hole in a tree and to Yoda.

Yoda had Spydi chew up the flower. The spider spit the chewed-up flower onto the floor and Yoda scooped it up into a pot. Spydi crawled back to his home in the random hole he came out of.

Yoda picked up a teapot that had randomly been there the whole time and began to heat water for tea.

Suddenly, there was a huge loud noise.

Darth Vader came flying down on a Star Fighter.

"LUKE….!" Darth Vader shouted over his Space Ship's engine.

"Yes Evil overcomes by d-darkness Idiot d-dad?"

"Prepare for your Tea making doom!" shouted Darth Vader. A Storm Troopers with green jungle type armor hoard came tearing out of the Star Fighter.

"Crazy is that idiot darkness overcomes by!" said Yoda.

Yoda was still making made tea for everyone. Suddenly, Yoda bumped into a Storm Trooper commander and The Timid Storm Trooper accidentally knocked the chewed up Dragon Tail herbs which splashed into a volcano themed cup. Yoda didn't see this. He wasn't paying attention.

The Storm Trooper apologized. (Would you like your head chopped off with a one fourth percent of that person missing)Darth Vader, who was fighting the scared Spydi (Who was retreating into a random hole to the house which lead to his random hole as fast as Spydi could) paused and swiped a green-colored cup from Yoda.

He blocked off his attacks while he drank the whole thing in one gulp.

He stood there a minute and then declared "I feel…wheeze… artisticatias! (Artistic!)

Yoda made a weird face and Darth Vader drew a picture himself with a Plasma bolt laser in a random iorn wall. Luke joined in and drew pictures with his light saber and cut out a sled. Luke put a turbine in the back of his "art". "Old fashion. They were made back in…wheeze… the seventies" said Darth Vader. .

"**Everybody!** Grab a fake light saber and dip it in paint or buy a blow torch from Wal-Mart and draw!" commanded the man in the black suit.

"Whatever" shrugged the Storm Troopers and other troopers with other kinds of armor they did this for the following days at Palpitine's base (I call him poopootine).

After Darth Vader and his troopers had left, Yoda finally noticed that his dragon Tail herbs were gone. "Uh oh trouble I am in"

* * *

**… To Maybe be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Jedi Crazy-ness

**Author's note:** **One of the came from the copyright song "Banana Phone"and the other is witch doc. lyrics**

"The director was such a lunatic." said a red clone to another. The other clone said "He made us paint his finger nails and pick up that **melting, revoltingly smelling** **Hayden****Christian extremely hot boiling point over** **LAVA**"

"I know now it's over lets go to the Party and… um **Party!"**

* * *

At the Party,

"Yo, Yoda When will you and Luke get the tea?" asked Emperor Palpitine to Yoda.

"Shut it Poopootine!" called Luke. Darth Vader aka Hayden Christian was next to Luke. The Suit of armor said "did you know breathe that your light saber breathe cost more than mine breathe?" "No, Hey Yoda Chewbacca wants a clean light saber cut." Then, Spydi the Mutant blue spider came in with a bottle and said "Me chew up and spit in pot and boil eeit an' stir eeit couteeclockwise twice!"

"Spydi good. Make he Moonshrine potion, insane on or off good for. If insane person drink than it normal make them, if person uninsane that drink, than make them idiot insane."

Than, a clone bumped into him and he dropped his moonshrine potion into the huge pot of tea which Luke was stirring during this incredible folly (He thought Yoda had put Ginseng in the Pot on purpose) then he came bustling out through the doors while Yoda yelled at the clone, "You again, slamming stop into me!" Then Darth Vader removed his helmet and said, "Man, it's hot in there, The Director didn't want me to turn on my air con because he thought it would make a lot of noise." Then, Luke poured in… **THE FATAL TEA! **Then they drank it down and then they all started singing, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, Banana Phone, it's so amusing and so confusing, don't need computer don't need T.V to have a real good time, I'll call for Pizza, I'll call my cat, I'll call the white house! Have a chat, all place a call around the world-Operator get me Beijing-Jing.Then Darth Vader started drawing and singing and the rest acted like idiots then the clones started singing withch doctorI told the witchdoctor I was in love with you,  
I told the witchdoctor I was in love with you,  
And then the witchdoctor he told me what to do,  
He said that

"Oo, ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Wala wala bing bang,  
Oo ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Walawala bang bang

Oo, ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Wala wala bing bang,  
Oo ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Walawala bang bang

I told the witchdoctor you didn't love me true,  
I told the witchdoctor you didnt love me nice,  
And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice,  
He said that

Oo, ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Wala wala bing bang,  
Oo ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Walawala bang bang

Oo, ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Wala wala bing bang,  
Oo ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Walawala bang bang

You've been keepin love from me just like it were a mizer,  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart,  
So I went out and found myself a guy thats so much wiser,  
And he taught me the way to win your heart,

My friend the witchdoctor he taught me what to say,  
My friend the witchdoctor he taught me what to do,  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Oo, ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Wala wala bing bang,  
Oo ee, oo ah ah,  
Ting tang,  
Walawala bang bang

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
